totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień dobry, czy to już finał? Bynajmniej!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 13 Pearl stoi gdzieś w mieście. Pearl: Hej, witajcie ponownie. <3 Ostatnio uciekałam przed zombie, ale już zabiłam za to JoJo. <3 Ostatecznie nikt nie wygrał, ale za zaangażowanie nietykalność otrzymała Keira. Annie otrzymała dwa głosy za opierdalanie się, dlatego opuściła nasz program! Pozostała już tylko czwórka! Keira, Nina, Ebony i Helen. Która z nich otrzyma wielką nagrodę? Tego dowiecie się tylko u nas, w Totalnej Porażce: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 I czołówka! W domku uczestników Nina nie miała już co robić, więc z nudów urządziła sobie w sypialni małą samotną imprezkę. ;u; Skacowana obudziła się wśród dosyć sporego bałaganu. Nina: 'Już dawno się tak nie upiłam... (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Nawet nie sądziłam, że potrafię całkiem sama aż tak zaszaleć. <3 Ale z drugiej strony wolałabym mieć jakieś towarzystwo... Najbliższe mi osoby już dawno temu odpadły. '''Vince: Witajcie kochani moi! Jak gdyby nic stanął przed zawodnikami. Byli z lekka zaskoczeni. Ebony: A gdzie Pearl? Vince: 'Pearl ma.. pewne niedogodności. <3 ''Zacierał tajemniczo ręce. '''Nina: Ale to ona chyba nawijała mowę wstępną.. albo po prostu za dużo wypiłam i za dużo wydawało się ostawać. <3 Albo było płaskie... bo chyba miałam spuszczony wzrok? :D Vince: '''Dziękuję Nino za ten.. jakże rozładujący atmosferę bełkot. <3 '''Nina: Spoko ojcze mego nienarodzonego bachora. <3 Vince: '''Pomijając tą uroczą rozmowę, jak wspomniałem. Dzisiaj ja.. '''Ebony: Mówiłeś. -.- Vince: 'W tym tempie kutas zdąży mi odrosnąć. -.- ''Dziewczyny z błagalną miną na niego spojrzały. 'Vince: '''Dobra zadanie! Dzisiaj będzie ono bardzo prościutkie! (please) Inspirowane Czarnobylem Totalnej porażki (please) (please) I jak to ja, poprowadzone będzie w parach. (please) (please) (please) ''Zbiorowe jęczenie dziewczyn. xDDD '''Vince: Cieszy mnie wasz entuzjazm dziewczyny. <3 A więc… Spojrzał na nie snująć jakie parki może z nich stworzyć. <3 Po dłuższej chwili zamysłu wyjawił je. <3 Vince: '''Może.. Keira i Nina razem popracują jak i Ebony z Helen. :D '''Helen: Znowu pod górkę. Vince: '''Coś nie pasuje? :D '''Helen: Wszystko ;u;. Vince: Nie można każdej dogodzić. <3 Helen: Teraz jest jeszcze gorzej… ;u; Vince: '''Standardy programu. :D A więc w końcu ostatecznie przechodząc do zadania. Czeka was mały wyścig. Każdej parze wyznaczyłem trasę. Czekają na was trzy etapy i na każdym czeka was małe zadanie. Para która szybciej trafi na arenę drugiego wyzwania wygra małą przewagę w tym zadaniu. '''Keira: '''Tyle niepotrzebnego zachodu. ;u; '''Vince: '''No wiem, staram się zająć was jak Pearl. Dobra.. pierwszy etap to ciemny, przepiękny czarnobylski las. Poza znalezieniem wyjścia musicie znaleźć dwie skrzynie z kluczami i akcesoriami do trzeciego etapu. '''Keira: Klucz i skrzynie mamy szukać osobno? Nagle go zamurowało. Vince: '''Uuuu.. '''Ebony: Co znowu!? Vince: Zapomniałem, że miałem schować je oddzielnie… Helen: '''Pozazdrościć logiki. -.- '''Vince: '''Poradzicie sobie z otwarciem skrzyń! :D Powodzenia. '''Helen: A jak znajdziemy wskazówkę co dalej? Vince: 'Oczywiste. W skrzyni będzie również mała wskazówka w którą stronę się udacie. Znajdziecie znak prowadzący albo do wschodniej bramy albo zachodniej. Zależy jaką skrzynię znajdziecie. Pierwsze Zadanie Etap I - Czarnobylski las Był to znany większości wspaniale kwitnący las, pełen niebezpiecznych nowo narodzonych okazów. Czystość tego miejsca nie podlega dyskusji :D Prawie jak na osiedlowym wysypisku. xD (Poszukujecie najpierw skrzyń. Kiedy znajdziecie możecie dopiero wtedy próbować ją otworzyć. A kiedy otworzycie dopiero wtedy możecie szukać wyjścia z lasu prowadzącego do jednego z wejść do elektrowni. xD Postaram się odpisywać jaknajczęściej. Jeśli uznam, że zasługujecie by was przepuścić tak będzie, jeśli nie będziecie musieli się dalej starać :D Powodzenia! A... i sry że tak nieoczekiwanie. Taki suprise dla was <3) U Keiry i Niny '''Nina: '''Więc... Co robimy? Szukamy jakiejś skrzyni, tak? Chyba tak. ^^ Chodźmy. <3 ''Poszła razem z Keirą przez las. Po drodze mijały wiele zmutowanych roślin. 'Nina: '''Czy ty też widzisz te dziwne rośliny? Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo zaczynam się bać, że się czymś naćpałam i nawet o tym nie wiem... ''Keira tymczasem podszedła do jakiegoś kwiatka, który jej się spodobał. '''Keira: Jaki piękny. <3 Kwiatek wyjął kolce i strzelił nimi w Keirę, ta zrobiła unik. Keira: Ups.. hehe.. Odsunęła się natychmiast. Keira: Idziemy dalej lepiej. Idąc, idąć i nie wiadomo ile idąc przez las natrafiły na dość pokażne drzewo nadające się na kryjówkę. Keira powolnym krokiem skierowała się ku drzewu, by zobaczyć czy czegoś niema w środku czy też niedaleko niego. Keira: Pewnie mieszkają tu jakieś śliczne wiewiórki. <3 Nina przyglądała się drzewu stojąc obok Keiry. Nina: 'Może będą wiedziały gdzie jest ta skrzynia? Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś niedaleko... ''Zaczęła rozglądać się trochę po okolicy. 'Nina: '''Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że skrzynia może być wszędzie, a ten las pewnie nie jest zbyt mały... ''Rozglądają się, powolnie wijąc się zbliżały się do niej konary. Radioaktywna chmurka nad miastem zrobiło swoje. <3 Pochwyciło najpierw za Ninę, potem za Keirę owijając je w swoim uścisku. 'Nina: '''WTF?! Od kiedy drzewa żyją?! Puść mnie ty gwałcąca roślino! ''Zaczęła się szarpać, kopać i bić drzewo, żeby się uwolnić. W końcu jakoś się wydostała i od razu oddaliła się na mniej więcej bezpieczną odległość. ;u; Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że Keira również ma kłopoty. Jedyny sposób, jaki wymyśliła, żeby jej pomóc, to rzucanie kamieniami w drzewo. ;u; Keira tymczasem zdołała wyciągnąć rękę z uścisku i wyjęła lupę z kieszeni. Przyłożyła je do trzymającego drzewa tak, by z padającego na drzewo słońca powstał ogień i poparzone drzewo puściło w końcu. Po kilku chwilach gdy ogień wzmógł drzewo puściło Keirę i ta odskoczyła. '''Keira: Pryskamy stąd by poszukać te skrzynię czy coś tam. ;u; Nina: 'Taak, dobrze byłoby się już stąd wydostać zanim coś nas tutaj zabije. ' W połowie drogi dziewczyny oparzone deszczem znalazły wylot do jakieś jaskini. (please) 'Helen: '''Tędy! Może tam jest ta przeklęta skrzynka! ''Wbiegły do jaskini. Nagle jakaś tajemnicza sylwetka pochwyciła Helen. Podobny los spotkał Ebony. U Kim i Allie <3 Strefa ekipy, czy jak tam to się nazywa <3 Para mieszkała aktualnie w strefie dla ekipy, miała nawet własny pokój (<3), podczas gdy Allie spała... w sumie nie wiadomo gdzie... pewnie razem z resztą stażystów w jakichś barakach <3 Aktualnie był wczesny poranek, Vince'a nie było w pomieszczeniu, bo prowadził zadanie, a Kim spacerowała sobie i rozglądała się po salonie. Allie z kilkoma stażystkami przybiegła do pokoju. '''Kimberly: Masz to, o co prosiłam? Allie: Tak... ale one się upierały, że chcą iść z nami... Kimberly: No dobrze... pod warunkiem, że są silne, bo ja nie mam zamiaru kopać, a ty Allie... nie jesteś w tym najlepsza! <3 Allie: Meh... Allie chciała zrobić wyrazistego focha, ale gdy się obróciła, w całym domku zabrzmiał alarm. Kimberly: Co tu jest grane? Stażystka #1: Może to jakieś nowe zadanie tej sadystki, co nam kosmetyki pozabierała i zjadła? ;( Kimberly: Pearl je kosmetyki? O_O Stażystka #2: Chodziło jej o JoJo... Kimberly: A no tak... Stażystka #3: To nie jest to... to raczej jest alarm, bo weszłyśmy na tą posesję... Kimberly: Co? Stażystka #2: Stażyści nie mogą wejść do strefy ekipy! No chyba, że są liczone za ogarnianie porządku... Kimberly: A to dlatego Allie nie mogła zamieszkać w pokoiku dla naszych przyszłych Kimusiów i Vincusi... Kimberly wskazała na pokoik dla małych dzieci Kimberly: A Allie tak bardzo się upierała... a Vince o niczym nie chciał powiedzieć... pewnie się domyślał, że mogę zaplanować ucieczkę <3 Allie najpierw się zarumieniła, potem przewróciła oczami i mruknęła. Allie: Albo trzymał go kontrakt... Stażystka #3: Popieram, pewnie trzymał go kontrakt... Kimberly: Nie, bo on mnie zna! Kimberly tupnęła nogą, jednak gdy zajrzała do okna, zauważyła, że kilku podejrzanych ludzi kieruje się do nich Kimberly: Szybko daj mi to! Allie: Ale co? Kimberly: Ty wiesz co, no już dawaj, zanim przyjdą i to zobaczą! Allie spojrzała na dziewczyny rozkojarzona Kimberly: Wy... nowicjuszki? (<3) Wiecie, o co chodzi? Stażystki pokiwały głowami przecząco, Kimberly westchnęła, popchnęła Allie, a tej ze stanika wyleciała zapakowana płyta Allie: A to o to chodziło! ^^ Stażystki niektóre nie zakapowały o co chodzi, a niektóre uśmiechały się, próbując ukryć zażenowanie Kimberly: Ja się dziwię jak wy w ogóle to zdobyłyście? Dziewczyny zastanowiły się... Retrospekcja, Wentylacja Allie i Stażystki znajdowały się w przewodach wentylacyjnych, które były dość szerokie, aby dziewczyny (nawet Allie) mogły się w nich zmieścić. Allie: Musimy działać szybko... Jeśli chcemy zdobyć towar! Ktoś ma mapę tych przewodów, żeby wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy? ^^ Stażystka #5: Nie. <3 Allie: No to jak mamy to zdobyć, kiedy nie wiemy gdzie to jest, gdzie my jesteśmy i jak mamy do jakiegoś miejsca dotrzeć? Stażystka #4: Możemy pójść tędy, co te dwie słodkie myszki! Wskazała na dwie myszki, które pisnęły, a dziewczyny zaraz za nimi. Dziewczyny zaczęły biec, myszy również, tylko, że w inną stronę, ale kogo to obchodzi! ^_^ Stażystka #4: Fuu, prawie ich dotknęłam! A one pewnie mają dużo tych brzydkich... rzeczy na sobie! Nagle bieganinę przerwała Allie, która niechcący stanęła na otworze wentylacyjnym, który się po prostu otworzył, a Allie zaczęła spadać <3 Allie: Ekstra... Stażystki patrzyły się na nią i ją dopingowały. Stażystki: Allie! Allie! Allie! Allie: Podajcie grzebień, fryzura mi się psuje :( W pewnym momencie jedna ze stażystek rzuciła grzebieniem i trafiła Allie w głowę. Allie: Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! Allie spojrzała na nią swym zimnym wzrokiem, po czym w końcu wylądowała na jakimś worku na śmieci, oczywiście pełnym <3 (przy lądowaniu było słychać bąka, ale to powinno być nieważne :D) Allie: No dobra, nic mi nie jest! Tylko gdzie ja teraz jestem... Allie rozejrzała się, okazało się, że było to archiwum wszystkich płyt nagranych we wszystkich sezonach (bo oczywiście coś takiego na bank istnieje (please)). Allie: Tak! Udało nam się! Możecie schodzić! Stażystka #1: Co się udało? Stażystki były już w pokoju. Allie: Jak weszłyście? Stażystka #2: No proste! Drzwiami! Wskazała na drzwi. Allie: Eee? No dobra, szukajcie jakiegoś haka na Vince'a! Dziewczyny podeszły do stosu płyt, każda z nich miała inną nazwę. Stażystka #3: "Ebony dłubiąca w nosie"... "Iris i Maddie wyciskające nawzajem pryszcze"?... "Bąk Allie przy lądowaniu"! Allie: Co?! Wszystkie stażystki spojrzały na Allie, która się zarumieniła. Allie: Hehe... Szukajcie dalej! Włożyła do odtwarzacza płytę z walką o powrót Kim i włączyła TV (tak, tu jest telewizor <3). Ze wzruszeniem w oczach oglądała swój występ w nim, gdy czytała karteczkę, której miała się nauczyć na pamięć, ale sobie zapomniała o tym ^^. Następnie wczuwając się oglądała wonty Kim do Pearl o jej eliminacji w tym samym filmiku <3. Potem włączyła jeszcze inną, gdzie Kim i Allie śpiewają, Allie ponownie się wzruszyła... a potem się włączyło piżama-party Ebony i Maddie z Garrym i Tomem (gdzieśtam jeszcze była przy nich głupia Helen liżąca się z Drake'iem), gdzie prawie wszyscy spali z nudów. Nagle Ebony położyła rękę na stopie Toma, a Allie z zazdrości rozwaliła ekran. I tak mijały godziny... Aż w końcu jedna z nich nieoczekiwanie spojrzała na płytę zatytułowaną "Vince i jego wszystkie miłości odc. 1169". Stażystka #7: OMG, to ten odcinek co Vince rozpacza po eliminacji Kim, a Iris i potem w sumie jeszcze inne laski... chcą go pocieszyć! Wszystkie najarane podeszły do płyty. Allie szybkim ruchem zabrała płytę i wszystkie wyszły sobie z budynku niezauważone, gdyż nikt tego nie pilnował. Stażystka #3: A to nie my miałyśmy dziś tego wszystkiego pilnować? Stażystka #2: No przecież! Stażystka #8: Olewamy pracę! Stażystka #6: Jakie my niegrzeczne! <3 Zrobiły sobie focię pamiątkową z obijania się w pracy <3. Odepchnęły Allie, bo ta nie miała pilnować archiwum razem z nimi, tylko masować stopy JoJo '''Keira:' No w końcu. Nina: '''Jakoś się doczłapałyśmy. <3 '''Keira: Kawai! <3 Dotarli do bramy. Skierowali wzrok na dziwny panel znajdujący się przy ścianie. Zauważyli urządzenie do czytania linii papilarnych. Nina: 'Znowu chcą mnie zanotować? Spoko. <3 ''Przyłożyła rękę, Keira podobnie zrobiła. Nagle pojawił się hologram. <3 '''Hologram Vince’a: Kojarzycie moje wspaniałe gry? :D Znalazłem ich więcej *.* Osiągnijcie wysokie wynik a pozwolę wamprzejść. Wynik jaki musicie co najmniej osiągnąć pojawi się w prawym górnym rogu. Wskazał na prawy górny róg. Hologram Vince’a: Powodzenia :D Hologram zniknął a na tablicy pojawiło się pole start . W rogu wyświetliła się liczba: 300 metrów. (Nie musicie się martwić xD Rywale też dostaną podobne zadanie jednak inną gierkę itp. xD Wyniki wstawiacie tutaj <3 Wystarczy jeden xD) Keira i Nina zaczęły grać. Nina: '''Mamy osiągnąć aż 300? To jest niemożliwe. '''Hologram Vince’a: A więc udało się. Przyjrzał się wynikom. Hologram Vince’a: Chodziło wprawdzie by to 88 było tymi 300 punktami, ale uznam bo jedyne się staracie. (please) Zaklaskał nie wydając przy tym dźwięku. xD Hologram Vince’a: To nie koniec niespodzianek! :D Niespodziewanie się uśmiechnął. Hologram Vince’a: Jeśli udzielicie wystarczającej odpowiedzi na moje pytanie, zostaniecie przepuszczone. Uniósł rękę w której pojawiła się mini scenka. Hologram Vince’a: Trwa przyjęcie i wszyscy się bawią. Para młodych bawi się na miejscu. Chłopak idzie do łazienki i nie zastaje dziewczyny. Znajduje ją martwą godzinę później. Jak umarła? (Oczywiście im bardziej zawile wytłumaczycie, tym lepiej. Powodzenia. xD) Nina i Keira zaczęły naradzać sią nad odpowiedzią. ;u; Nina: 'Okej, więc... Skoro to była impreza, to na pewno wśród gości znalazł się jakiś gwałciciel, który wrzucił pigułkę gwałtu do napoju dziewczyny. Straciła przytomność akurat chwilę po tym, gdy jej chłopak wyszedł do łazienki. Wtedy ten gwałciciel zaprowadził ją do jakiegoś ciemnego zakamarka, gdzie wiadomo co zaczął z nią robić. (mean) Jednak pigułka musiała źle zadziałać, bo dziewczyna się obudziła. Gwałciciel przestraszył się i pod wpływem emocji udusił ją i uciekł. ''Po nagraniu i zanalizowaniu opowieści pojawił się hologram. '''Hologram Vince'a: Nom nom nom nom nom. To takie przewidywalne. :< Bardziej się postarajcie jeśli chcecie przejść. <3 I zniknął, a brama wciąż pozostawała zamknięta. Nina: 'Ehh... Daj nam przejść, bo nigdy nie skończymy tego zadania. (please) ''Tym razem Nina postanowiła mówić pierwsze lepsze, co jej przyjdzie do głowy. ;u; '''Nina: '''Jeśli ma być mniej przewidywalnie, to może załóżmy, że dziewczyna była typową szmatą i ciągle zdradzała swojego chłopaka. Na przyjęciu mogła poczuć pewne wyrzuty sumienia, więc postanowiła z nim zerwać. Jednak on wyszedł do łazienki, a ona nie chciała już dłużej czekać. Dlatego poszła sobie i po chwili trafiła na jakąś orgię odbywającą się na ulicy, do której dołączyła. Nieco później przyjechała policja i wszystkich aresztowała. Ale dziewczyna była sprytna i jakoś im uciekła. Postanowiła wrócić na przyjęcie. Była już bardzo blisko, gdy nagle została potrącona przez rozpędzony autobus i uderzyła w ścianę budynku natychmiastowo umierając. Nieco później znalazł ją chłopak, który już nigdy nie dowiedział się o tym, jak niewierna była jego dziewczyna. '''Hologram Vince'a: Nom nom nom nom nom. Nieco lepiej! <3 Możecie przejść! <3 Ukłonił się nisko i wskazał na bramę. Powoli się zaczęła otwierać i dziewczyny nie tracąc czasu wbiegły do środka. Etap III Plac przy elektrownii Vince siedzi sobie wygodnie przed wejściem na halę. Vince: Cóż za piękny dzionek! Sączył sobie cappuchino oglądając jak przeżarte kwasem budynki się zawalają. Vince: 'Widok apokalipsy jest zaprawdę interesujący! <3 ''Nagle widok przysłoniły mu dwie zawodniczki. '''Nina: W końcu! Keira: 'Kawaii! <3 '''Vince: '''Ooo! <3 W końcu którą para przyszła! <3 '''Nina: 'Żeś sobie wybrał miejsce na zadanie ;u; '''Vince: No wiem! Jeszcze pogoda sprzyjała! <3 Pstryknął palcami. Vince: 'Jojo! <3 '''JoJo: '''Tak! <3 ''Wyskoczyła ubrana w obrożę, trzymając jakiś garnek. '''JoJo: Zajęta jestem. <3 Vince: Znowu coś mięsnego? :u; JoJo: '''Pewnie ty zwierzaku! <3 '''Vince: Nieważne.. przyprowadź te dwie przybłędy które same z siebie dup nie ruszą. <3 JoJo: Jaki wrażliwy… nie chciały ci dać? Rzucił czymś co miał pod ręką, ale ta zrobiła unik i pobiegła. Vince: 'Dlaczego nikt we mnie nie wierzy. :< ''I oczekiwali na nadejście pozostałęj dwójki. Zachodnia Brama Dotarli do bramy. Skierowali wzrok na dziwny panel znajdujący się przy ścianie. Zauważyli urządzenie do czytania linii papilarnych. '''JoJo: No błagam! Hologram Vince’a: Kojarzycie moje wspaniałe gry? :D Znalazłem ich więcej *.* Osiągnijcie wysokie wynik a pozwolę wam przejść. Wynik jaki musicie co najmniej osiągnąć pojawi się w prawym górnym rogu. Wskazał na prawy górny róg. Hologram Vince’a: Powodzenia :D Hologram zniknął a na tablicy pojawiło się pole start . W rogu wyświetliła się liczba: 30 000 punktów. Wkurzona kopnęła w monitor. Zaczęło iskrzeć i skwierczeć. Hologram Vince’a: A więc udało się. JoJo: 'Yay! ''Kopnęła jeszcze raz całkiem niszcząc osprzęt. Brama się jej otworzyła. '''JoJo: Jeszcze raz wygram. <3 I pobiegła dalej przed siebie z zdobyczą. <3 W elektrowni, jakiś tam magazyn W międzyczasie pozostali czekali na miejscu gdzie miało odbyć się drugie wyzwanie, choć kto wie. :D Nina: 'Ile mamy czekać? ''Nagle ktoś wyważył drzwi. '''JoJo: Jesteśmy! Rzuciła Ebony i Helen przed siebie. Opie upadły, wyglądając conajmniej na niezadowolone. Vince: Ahh w końcu! <3 Helen: 'Naprawdę!? MUSIAŁEŚ!? '''Vince: '''Tak! <3 ''Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Zwrócił się do Niny i Keiry. '''Vince: '''No byłyście pierwsze. To mam dla was opcje! <3 '''Keira: '''Hmm? '''Vince: Obie wygrywacie dzisiaj nietykalność. Ale.. może któraś was jest chciwa i sama chce zgarnąć całą chwałę i przywileje? :D Mrugnął jednym okiem. Nina: '''A jaki haczyk? '''Vince: '''Cóż.. wtedy ta osoba sama wybierze przegranego odcinka i sama zgarnie całą nagrodę. Chyba, że wspólnie podejmiecie decyzję kogo wywalicie i wtedy nie będziemy musieli się dalej męczyć w kolejnym zadaniu! :D '''Keira: '''A nagrody zostaną dla nas niezależnie od decyzji? '''Vince: Pewnie! Wygrałyście i tak czy siak macie nagrodę. Ważne byleby nie doszło do remisu w głosowaniu! <3 Albo może żywicie zawiść do siebie i chcecie to rozwiązać. :D Nina: 'Daj nam chwilę. ''Zaczęły się naradzać. '''Vince: '''Okej. Pamiętajcie wspólna decyzja! <3 '''Ebony: A co z nami? Vince: Cieszcie się, że w ogóle zwracam uwagę na waszą obecność. -.- Nina: Po naszej naradzie. Keira: 'Nie w tą stronę. ''Obróciła ją by patrzyła się na prowadzącego. '''Nina: Po naszej naradzie stwierdzamy, że mamy w nosie dogrywkę. Keira: I wybrałyśmy już osobę! :D Vince: 'Cieszę się! ''Odetchnął z ulgą. '''Vince: Nie będziemy tracić więcej czasu. Widzimy się za pięć minut na ceremonii. I rozeszli się, mając dla siebie chwilę czasu. '' Domek prowadzącego ''Przed ceremonią prowadzący chciał chwilę zadbać o siebie i nieco przygotować. Vince: 'W końcu chwila. ''Podszedł do łazienki by się odświeżyć. 'Vince: '''to powietrze strasznie mi zaszkodziło na skórę. ''Nawilżył ją sobie kremem. '''Vince: Od razu lepiej! Ostawił kosmetyk i przy wyjściu zauważył jakieś ślady. Vince: Hmm?? Podążył za nimi widząc otwarte drzwi do magazynku. Vince: Co jest!? Wszedł do środka i zauważył rozgrabiasz. Vince: 'A co to? ''Zauważył jakąś kartkę. Pochwycił do ręki i zaczął czytać. Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć a do oczu cisnęly mu się łzy. Ugryzł się w język i starał się zachować powagę. Zgniótł kartkę i odrzucił na bok, bez słowa udając się na ceremonię. Ceremonia Starając się zachować profesjonalizm, przybył na ceremonię. '''Vince: '''Więc witajcie na naszej ceremonii! <3 '''Keira: '''Kawaii! <3 '''Vince: Keira i Nino jesteście bezpieczne, więc łapcie! Rzucił im symbole nietykalności. Vince: I tyle z spraw oczywistych. (please) Wymownie spojrzał na Helen i Ebony. Vince: '''Więc została nam niedorzecznie chwaląca się pochodzeniem Helen oraz osoba która staje się drugim Tomem. <3 Cóż za szczęście ,że jedna z was wyleci. '''Helen: '''Nie powinieneś być bezstronny? -.- '''Vince: Przecież, nie ja wybierałem kto odpada. xD Powinno wam to starczyć. <3 Założyła ręce i wodziła tylko wzrokiem. Vince: Więc.. ostatecznie według zwyciężczyń osobą która ma opuścić program jest… … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … Helen! Nina: Bye, bye. Keira: Było kawaii ale saynora. <3 Vince: 'Tak było! Ale cóż to za ceremonia bez niespodzianki! <3 ''Nagle pojawiło się dziwne uczucie, że będzie bardzo źle. xD '''Vince: '''Oczywiście odpadasz kochana. Ale! '''Helen: Ale? Vince: W moim genialnym mózgu zrodził się pomysł by zastąpić cię inną osobą która przegrała! <3 Nina: Nie fair… Vince: Fair czy nie fair, ale dzisiejszy dzień była tak żenująco nudny… Udawał jakby wymiotował. Vince: Więc trzeba dodać pikanterii! <3 Helen: Nie rozumiem nadal. Vince: Powiem to tak! Zamiast wywalenia, zamieniasz się miejscami z kimś kto już odpadł. Innymi słowy ty wylatujesz ,ktoś wraca! <3 A jako, że jestem tak wspaniałomyślny pozwolę ci wybrać kto będzie tym szczęściarzem. Helen: Co to wgl ma być? -.- Vince: '''Poroniony pomysł dodający pikanterii w grze. No mów kogo wsadzamy na twoje miejsce! Przynajmniej zanim znowu będe musiał się powtarzać.<3 '''Nina: Pogubiłam się? My mamy wybrać? <3 Vince: 'Nie.. wy już wygrałyście... Rany. ''Przewrócił oczami. '''Vince: A właśnie, jako żeście wygrały macie special nagrodę na następny odcinek. Pojęcia nie mam co, ale coś tam Pearl wam zapewni xD Helen: Więc mam wybrać kogoś kto zajmie moje miejsce a i tak odpadam? Vince: Czy ja mówię po chińsku czy jak? ;u; Helen: 'Skoro muszę... ''Zastanowiła się nad wyborem osoby. Choć wybór był oczywisty. '''Helen: '''Przykro, że sama odpadam. :< Serce mówi mi tylko jedno i ta osoba zasługuje by tutaj być za mnie. :< '''Vince: '''Drake? '''Helen: No a o kim mogę mówić!? teraz.. wystrzel mnie czy coś zanim całkiem się rozkleję. Vince: 'A to jeszcze nie czas. Mam coś jeszcze w zanadrzu. Więc.. pójdziesz za mną a pozostałe dziewczyny są wolne. <3 ''Keira, Nina i Ebony wróciły do domku a Helen poszła gdzieś z Vince. Zostawił ją tam z innymi oczekujacymi a sam poszedł załatwić swoje sprawy. Po ceremonii, las Po ceremonii, Vince udał się z liną do lasu i stanął przy jakimś leprzym drzewie. '''Vince: Moje życie.. Szlochał jak dziecko. Vince: Muszę.. Zawiązał sobie stryczek. Vince: MUSZĘ! W międzyczasie Kim i... nikt ;( czaiły się na niego. Kimberly: Heh... skoro nie jestem w domu to przynajmniej się na nim zemszczę! Spojrzała na... nikogo ( ;( ), ale uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie Kimberly: Świetnie. Więc ruszam! <3 Czekała na coś w rodzaju "Powodzenia!" ale nikt nic nie powiedział. Chciała już wyskoczyć, jednak zauważyła coś niepokojącego i wolała zostać niezauważona. Widziała Vince'a, który stał na kamieniu. Vince: Żegnaj świecie… Nagle przeraziła się i podeszła do niego Kimberly: Vince? Vince: Kim? Nie zauważył I nagle się poślizgnął. Stryczek zawisł i nagle znalazł się na ziemi. Kimberly: Vince!!!! Rzuciła się biegiem do niego. Kimberly: Coś ty zrobił!? Spoglądała na niego. Obsunęła stryczek z jego szyi. Kimberly: Co ci strzeliło do głowy! Szarpała nim, ale wydawał się nieprzytomny. Kimberly: I jak cię zabiorę na miejsce. :<< Niespodziewanie jednak on odkaszlnął. Vince: Kimcia! Rzucił się do niej. Vince: Kiedy przeczytałem wiadomość… Kimberly: Nic nie mów. Uciszyła go i dała buziaka. Vince: Ja.. przepraszam. Ja.. Kimberly: No spokojnie. Vince: Kimberly. Utulił ją, a z oddali dało się słyszeć jakiś wybuch. Vince: Emm… czy to czasem nie samolot pali się w oddali? Kimberly: Wiesz… To opowieść na inną okazję. <333333 A co ty chciałeś zrobić? Vince: Wiesz.. nieważne. Kimberly: Chciałeś złamać tą gałąź? :D Vince: Tak. Chciałem skoczyć z kamienia by zerwać tą masywną gałąź. Kimberly: Uuu…. Vince: Proszę.. lepiej przemilczmy to oboje. Kimberly: Okej! <3 Wstali i gdzieś poszli. xD Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani